The Honeymoon
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: Bill and Fleur's honeymoon. Mature Audiences only please  PWP


The Honeymoon

By: HypotheticalSF

Bill stared out the window of the hotel, over looking the busy London streets. He started thinking back over what had transpired over the last few hours. He had became a husband, the ministry had fallen and now the Death Eaters were taking over. How they were placing all their hope into a 17 year old boy to defeat the monster.

Bill was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He turned to see his beautiful bride staring at him. She had taken off her dress and was wearing long pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had let her hair down and taken her make up off.

Fleur stood their, unsure of herself. Still frightened over the attack at their wedding. She looked up at Bill with her eyes full of fear and uncertainty as he made his way over to her.

Bill took her into his arms and held her close. Fleur began to relax in his arms, feeling protected.

"Bill, what are we going to do? We're officially in war. How can we celebrate at a time," Fleur started to fret but cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss soon became heated and Fleur pushed Bill back towards the bed. He sat on it, and pull her to him so she was straddling his lap.

Fleur held onto his shoulders and kept running her fingers through his hair. Bill held her tightly as he ran his hands up and down her back and through her long, golden hair.

He starts trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, stopping to suck on the places that he knows she likes. Her breathing starts getting heavier as she allows him to have his way.

One of his hands comes around to her front and slides under her tank top up towards her breasts. He cups one as his lips finds hers again. His fingers quickly finds her nipple and he begins to roll it in his fingers, making it hard. She gasps against his mouth, both their arousal becoming known to one another.

She starts to grind her hips into his, and locks eyes with him. They both see each others need in their eyes. He pulls her tank top over her head and throws it on the floor.

He picks her up with as he stands up and flips them around so he is on top of her. She pushes his jacket off, and unbuttons his shirt while she kisses his neck. He helps her get his shirt off and soon they're pressed against each other bare chest to bare chest.

Bill pushes her back down on the bed and undoes the drawstring on her pants. He pulls her pants off of her, leaving her panties on. He then kisses her mouth and makes a trail down jaw, to her neck, breasts and finally to the waistband of her panties. He trails kisses across her hips as he pulls them down.

He pushes her legs open and she lets them fall apart, exposing herself to him. He begins to lick the outside of her pussy and then her clit. He glances up at her as she starts making small moaning sounds and her breathing changes. He sees her eyes closed and back starting to arch as she clutches at the sheets. Smirking to himself, he gives her one last lick before he crawls on top of her and starts to kiss her neck again.

Fleur begins gasping again, wanting more. She fumbles with his belt and trousers as he kicks his shoes and socks off. Fleur finally clutches Bill's shoulders and uses her weight and muscle to flip them so she is straddling him. Now she can see to get his pants undone and the pushes them down his legs, where he kicks them off the rest of the way.

She takes his fully erected cock in one hand and gives it a teasing lick and kiss before she makes a trail of kisses up his torso to his lips. She gives him a lingering kiss before she returns to his cock and uses her tongue and mouth to start sucking his cock. She continues her ministrations until he bucks his hips. She comes up and reaches into her purse that was sitting on the night stand on the bed. She grabs a condom out and uses her teeth to rip open the wrapper.

She rolls the condom down onto his hard cock and then straddles it. She plunges herself onto his cock and pushes it up all the way inside her. They both gasp at the feeling. She begins to ride it. She can feel an orgasm building as she continues. Bill uses one of his hands to hold onto her hip and the other to play with her clit.

He can feel her getting wetter and her muscles getting tighter around his cock. He helps her out by bucking his hips and thrusts into her.

Suddenly she cums, releasing her juices all over his dick. She leans forward and kisses him, breathing heavily as pulls herself off his dick and lays down beside him on her stomach.

Bill kisses her cheek and trails kisses down her back to the small of her back.

"Ready to go again," he asks her in lust filled voice, his hard dick still standing proud. She nods that she is, and gets up on to all fours. Bill stands up on the side of the bed and pulls her to him. He lines his dick up with her soaking wet pussy and plows into her. She gasps and moans as pleasure washes over her. She holds herself up on shaky arms as watches him fuck over her shoulder. She begins to moan with pleasure, letting him know that hes doing that just right.

She feels him hit her G-spot, and lets out a shout of pleasure. She begins to utter non-sense but he can make out some of the words.

"Fuck me, dear god in heaven. Please fuck me, fuck me, faster, fuck me faster. Harder, oh dear lord, hard, please, please Bill, oh please fuck me faster," she moans out to him.

He starts to fuck her as fast and as hard as he possibly can, while she screams out in ecstasy. She uses one hand to reach back and play with her clit while he continues to pound her. He tightens his grip on her hips and smacks her ass just as reaches her orgasm. He pulls out of her as she collapses onto the bed. She lays on her side and reaches out to him.

He crawls into the bed beside her and gathers her up in his arms. He kisses her sweaty forehead as she attempts to control her breathing.

"I love you," she whispers in his ear as she hugs him to her.

"I love you too," he whispers back to her and pulls her legs to his, so they are fully touching.

She realizes he has yet to cum as she feels his dick poking her into her stomach. She reaches up and kisses him as she reaches down and takes hold of his dick in her hand.

"Let's finish this off, shall we," she asks as strokes his dick.

He nods and pulls her leg underneath him, while she throws the other one over his hip. Laying on their sides, they line their selves up and begin to fuck again. She grinds into his dick while they still have their arms wrapped around each other.

Fleur feels another orgasm approaching and clutches to Bill tighter as she makes noises of pleasure. He knows that shes close again and rolls her over to the missionary position. He fucks her hard and fast and can feel his orgasm coming. Holding off, he feels and hears her third orgasm. He quickly pulls outta her and pulls off the condom. He kneels beside her head, holds his dick in one hand to help aim and takes her head in the other to help hold it up.

She opens her mouth and locks her eyes on his face. She watches as he gives a few swift tugs and cums in her mouth. She takes it all in and swallows and then licks the rest of it off the tip of his cock. He smiles at her and then kisses her forehead.

He pulls her up to the pillows and pulls the blankets down. He hands her a glass of water so she can get the cum taste outta her mouth. She then lays down on right side and waits for him to lay down with her. He lays on his back and pulls the covers up around them. She lays on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he plays with her hair.

"I love you, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you. Death Eaters be damned," Bill whispered to her as he kissed the crown of her head. 

"I love you too. Just promise me that you'll always come back to me." 

"I promise."

They laid there in solitude Soon her breathing evened out and became deeper. He kissed her once again and whispered, "Good-night my love" before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
